Her Violet Lullaby
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: During the final battle, Nightmare Moon almost seduces Twilight...but she fails, and all is well and good. At least...until some time after Nightmare Night, where Pinkie finds the words 'Your Fault' carved into her cupcakes. As of 7/16/12 Retroactively part of the Countdown to Componydum.
1. Her Black Ballad

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**By Darkryt Orbinautz:  
**

**Her Violet Lullaby  
**

**Chapter 1;  
**

**Her Black Ballad e  
**

* * *

The ancient, blue-gray stone of the former castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, located deep, deep within the unnatural Everfree Forest, warded off intruders and would-be tomb raiders with it's dark, imposing structure.

Until tonight, at least. The sound of hooves against stone echoed out throughout the topmost room, while lights of lavender and dark blue magic emitted from the windows, catching the attention of other ponies who had been sitting lower on the tower.

"Look! Up there!"

"Twilight might be in trouble! C'mon girls, we gotta help her!"

The five ponies began galloping to the rescue.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, the protege of Princess Celestia charged at and teleported out of the way of her opponent. The raven mare who was preventing the Sun from rising and no doubt holding her sister, Princess Celestia, hostage. The imposing Nightmare Moon. She was having to fight her all under her own power separated from her...fri...aqaintances.

The two charged at each other, horns alight. Just before Nightmare Moon's horn could pierce her flesh, Twilight teleported out of the way.

Nightmare Moon's vampire eyes darted around the room as she searched for opponent.

Twilight panted, using the brief break. She was Princess Celestia's student. She couldn't fail to defeat Nightmare Moon now. She had never failed Celestia before, and she was not about to start now. But Nightmare Moon was wearing on her, draining her energy and ability to stand. She looked around the room tiredly, hoping to find somewhere to escape and rest longer.

"_Wait..._" she thought to herself.

_Twilight sat on all fours on the pedestal and in front of the pearls containing the Elements of Harmony, trying to activate the 'spark' that would reveal the sixth one._

_Dark blue, starry smoke poured into the room, slowly encircled the Elements and Twilight, the unicorn gasping as she realized what was happening. A white flash brought her to the topmost of the tower, facing her opponent dead on.  
_

"The Elements!" She concluded to herself, searching the room for the pearls. Spotting them, she rushed over and closed her eyes to as she tried to activate them again, succeeding to a limited degree, as the pearls began swirling about.

"_Yes! Yes! Success!_"

Purple smoke began consuming the Elements again. Hearing something, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and gasped again. She tried to use her magic to dispel the smoke, but it, seemingly sensing her motion, blasted her away with a bolt of lightning.

Struggling to stand even more, Twilight rolled on to her singed stomach, looking on despair as Nightmare Moon loomed over the Elements.

"No! No!" She hissed.

Twilight smirked, confident in her nearing victory.

The Elements stopped swirling suddenly. Twilight's ears flopped down in sadness, while Nightmare Moon began cackling.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon reared up and brought her front hooves down with purpose, the transfer of energy shattered the pearls into fragments. Purple clouds of starry magic loomed over, flashing thunder in a seeming celebration of victory.

Twilight just sat there dumbstruck while Nightmare Moon boasted of the foalishness in challenging her. Twilight's eyes started to water. "_I...failed..._"

"-you could beat me! Furthermore-" Nightmare Moon's gloating came to a halt when she noticed Twilight's soft crying. "Oh, what's the matter, my little pony? Do you not like the night?"

Twilight sniffed and wiped her eye with her hoof.

"Answer me honestly!" Nightmare Moon snapped before Twilight could answer.

"Well...yes, I suppose." Distant memories of her classmates mocking for staying up late to look at stars came fading back in, suddenly not so distant. Echoes of being accused of being a 'weirdo' 'nightbird' and 'freak' ringed around in her hear.

A 'Piiiiinnng' came from Nightmare Moon's horn, unnoticed by Twilight Sparkle.

Notes starting playing in her head. Soothing notes, comforting notes. Twilight Sparkle began sobbing loudly.

"Oh, _now _what?" Nightmare Moon hissed. She covered her mouth with her hoof. That was no way to talk to a mare in distress. "I mean...what is the problem, my little pony?"

Twilight sniffed and snorted. "I'm...I'm Princess Celestia's personal student...and...I failed her."

Nightmare Moon's eyes narrowed on Twilight eerily...almost hungrily.

"Why is a single failure so bad, my little pony?"

"I...I never failed her before!" Twilight bawled. She quieted down suddenly when she felt something wrapped around her. Nightmare Moon's wing. Twilight shivered from the cold coming off her. Seeing this, Nightmare Moon took in a deep breath, her magic suddenly adjusting her body temperature. The cold suddenly felt different to Twilight...like a comforting cold. Like putting ice on a fresh wound. She fidgeted.

Nightmare Moon beckoned her. "Come. Don't be afraid."

Twilight budged closer, burying herself in Nightmare Moon's coat. Her tail rippled with an alien pleasure from the sensation.

Nighmare Moon eye drooped unamusedly as she realized Twilight was still crying. "Still upset, my little pony?"

"Yes." Twilight replied, slightly muffled. "Now what would Celestia think, knowing I was...was cuddling her corrupted sister?"

"I do not know." Nightmare Moon half-fibbed. She had an idea, but wasn't willing to commit to her. "What was your name, my little pony?"

"Twi...Twilight Sparkle."

"Very well then, Twi-Twilight Sparkle. Would you do something for me? Look out the window."

It was just a request, but Twilight felt a nagging feeling in her head. All it was a request, but Twilight felt she _had _to do it. Something about notes. Notes that were telling her to obey. Tearing herself away from Nightmare Moon and rising up like a zombie, Twilight's gait was just as undead she walked towards the window and stared out into the endless sky.

After a few moments, Nightmare Moon walked over to besides Twilight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she bent down to whisper.

"Yes..." Twilight agreed, slightly entranced. Murky, inky black fog crept into the rims of the whites of her eyes.

"Look at this from my perspective, Twi-Twilight. I want ponies to appreciate my night. To appreciate the work I put to raise the moon every single night. Nopony did, does, or ever will. They all love Celestia too much for that. Beautiful, perfect Celestia, who can do no wrong. You understand, since nopony would appreciate it, why I came to the conclusion I had to _make _them appreciate it, right?"

"You're beautiful..." Twilight Sparkle told Nightmare Moon instinctively.

Nightmare Moon smirked. "Thank you."

Twilight's head rocked back and forth on her neck. "But...without the Sun, plants will wither...crops will die out...food supplies will run out...ponies will starve."

"Rest assured, Twilight Sparkle, once I am accepted as the one, true, Princess I will do everything in power to keep that from happening. I will let the Sun shine, if only for the briefest of moments, so that Ponies will not die." Nightmare Moon told her proudly, gesturing with her wings and hooves. "Corpses can't express their appreciation real well, you know?"

Twilight giggled at Nightmare Moon's joke. Even somepony as dark and jealous as her enjoyed laughter.

Laughter...the word struck at Twilight for some reason, but the notes in her head drowned it out. Twilight looked up to look Nightmare Moon in the face, their eyes locking. Twilight lost herself, looking dead straight at those emerald eyes, green like the sea under moonlight.

Nightmare Moon licked her lips, temporarily showing her fangs. She bent down again, Twilight edging her own self closer until their lips meant. Twilight was unable to suppress herself as Nightmare Moon's forked tongue snaked it's way. The unusual split of the serpentine tongue felt out of this world, to the point that Twilight's tail whipped about and her back hoof lifted up and down in excitement.

For a split second as Nightmare Moon's tongue pulled out of her mouth, Twilight Sparkle briefly thought of Spike, screaming in disgust, of her parents shaking their heads in shame.

But she didn't care. The notes in her head were practically screaming now. Screaming for Nightmare Moon to spirit her away and have the Night Princess ravish and ravage her body. With boldness, Twilight wrapped her hooves around Nightmare Moon's neck just as it was pulling away and brought it back down, an act which surprised Nightmare Moon slightly.

"_You are a bold one, aren't you?_" Nightmare Moon thought, though she relaxed herself and let Twilight slurp her tongue on the Princess' fangs.

"_Mmmm_..." Twilight moaned before finally breaking away. "Princess?" Twilight asked warily.

"Yes, my dear Sparkle?" Nightmare Moon answered.

Twilight kicked her front hoof, the way ponies do when nervous. "Would...would...you...ravish me?" she asked hopefully, the notes in head blaring loudly and the murky mist in her eyes having a put a red vertical line straight through her pupils.

Nightmare Moon smiled. "Of course, dear."

Nightmare Moon's mane of stars grew and began tangling around Twilight's midsection, lifting the small pony up into a position that would be easy to...ravage.

Twilight groaned and flailed her back hooves in anticipation, ready to throw everything, Spike, Celestia, her acquaintances- everything for her new Princess. The One True Princess, who would bless the ungrateful ponies with stars and constellations every night-

The sound of a door being thrown open disrupted Twilight's internal thoughts.

"Twi'! Y'all in here?"

"Hang on, Twilight! Assistance is on it's way!"

The murky fog and red slashes in Twilight's eyes faded , and she quickly teleported out of Nightmare Moon's grasp.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" The unicorn questioned.

Nightmare Moon just stared, undaunted even as the the Rainbow blast of the Elements of Harmony bent down to purge her.

* * *

"Whew!" Spike exclaimed as he took his redundant dragon costume. "That was some Nightmare Night, huh Twilight?"

"Yeah..." Twilight Sparkle answered without enthusiasm as she undid her Star Swirl the Bearded cape.

"I'm gonna brush my fangs and hit the hay."

"You go right ahead."

Spike left the room, leaving Twilight Sparkle all alone in the library floor. She trotted slowly over the window, where she could dimly see the statue of Nightmare Moon in front of the Everfree Forest.

Twilight rested her elbows (...Knees?) on the window panel and sighed, gray murky stuff and red slashes appearing in her eyes as she remember the sight of 'Nightmare Moon' bellowing at those ignorant foals...such power, such grace...

Twilight crossed over her heart area with her hoof at the statue in the distance.

"Hail... the One True Princess..._My _One True Princess."

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Her Black Ballad'  
**

**So there you have it! The re-write of "Her Violet Lullaby"! Sorry for taking down and up so much, but third times the charm! **

**If there was a particular bit of the old version you remember and would like put it back in, put in in a review or something and I'll see what I can do.  
**


	2. Her Fuschia Fiddler

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**By Darkryt Orbinautz:  
**

**Her Violet Lullaby  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Her Fuchsia Fiddler  
**

* * *

_Some time after Nightmare Night_...

Inside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie took today's batch of cupcakes out of the oven, the warm smell of fruity pastries crawling her equine nose.

"Yeppie, yup, yessiree!" Pinkie cheered to herself. "This will be a great batch of cupcakes to start the day off with-huh?" Pinkie only now noticed that there was message in the cupcakes- one she hadn't put it there. There was 'Y' on one, a 'O' on the next one, and the process repeated until there was a clear sentence, laid out in pastry calligraphy;

"Your Fault.'

"What?" Pinkie questioned, picking up a letter-less cupcakes (There were more cupcakes in the batch then there were letters in the sentence) she shook it around, trying to get it to answer. "What's my fault? Tell me! Tell me, Mister Cupcake, what did I do wrroooong?...Or, are you a missus?" She pulled the cupcake towards her ear, expecting a quiet, pastry whisper to come from it. None did, so she sampled it instead and proceeded chewing on it, the action letting her know the cupcake's ingredients in that distinct 'Pinkie-being-Pinkie' way.

"Let's see...sugar, flour, batter, butter, eggs, blueberries..." So far, she detected nothing in the cupcake's makeup that wasn't supposed to be in there. Swallowing the sample, she let herself out the door to find a friend or two to help with the mystery, only to find Twilight Sparkle standing right there in front the entrance, her horn smoking at the tip like she had used it recently. Her hair was also frazzled, and she seemed wobbly.

"Oh hey, Twilight! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to-" Twilight shakily raised a hoof and covered her snout with it. "I...don't know."

"Oh, O.K. Well, since you're here, will you help me with something?" Before Twilight could answer, Pinkie grabbed her and brought her inside and to the cupcakes. "What's up with these cupcakes? They all these letters over them!"

"I went..." Twilight began, again covering her mouth with her hoof. "I wouldn't know."

Pinkie finally noticed Twilight's frayed mane. "Hey, are you O.K? I mean, if something's bothering you I can get one of our other friends to-"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just up late studying again." Twilight told her, though Pinkie could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Actually, Pinkie, I _do _know what happened to these cupcakes."

"You do? Then what? What happened?" Pinkie squealed.

"I can't tell you, but I _can _tell that these cupcakes are safe for consumption."

"I already knew _that_!" Pinkie balked. "Why can't you tell me what happened, Twilight?"

"Because it's a secret!" Twilight raised her voice, before catching herself and lowering it back down. "and if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret!"

"Oooooh! O.K, I understand, Twilight." Pinkie Pie said, patting Twilight on the back and taking the cupcakes tray into her mouth to put at the sales desk.

Twilight shakily headed outside, and once safely out of Pinkie's gaze, the red slashes in her eyes flared up.

"Yooou...will pay for giving the Mistress such a difficult time during the Night, Pinkimenia... Diane... _Pie_!"

* * *

Outside the local restaurant, Rarity and Fluttershy were eating together when they noticed Spike rushing to and fro.

"Spike!" Rarity called. "Oh, Spike! You seem troubled. Come over here, and let us take you mind off things!"

Spike threw his reptilian eyes back and forth before signing and walking up dejectedly to their table. "Hey guys."

Rarity cleared her throat.

"Hey,_ girls_." Spike corrected, slightly crossly.

"Oooh..." Fluttershy bemoaned, putting her cup down. "What's wrong, Spike?"

Spike shook his head. "It's Twilight. She wasn't home when I woke up, and it's not like her not to leave a note."

Rarity and Fluttershy exchanged worried looks. "I'm sure that something must've come up and Twilight forgot to leave one in her haste to respond." Rarity assured him.

"There she is now!" Fluttershy pointed to a wobbly Twilight, who was walking slowly up ahead on the sidewalk. She seemed to be crossing her front legs and moving like any step she took could set off a potential bomb.

"Twilight? Yooo-hooo! Darling, over here!" Rarity beckoned her. Twilight wobbly trotted forward, and shook semi-violently before turning her head in acknowledgement and wobbling to the pavilion.

"Hello! Oh, Rarity." Twilight babbled. Something was clearly upsetting her, as she was talking in Ditzy Doo's mangled up way of talking. On Ditzy, however, it was adorable. On Twilight, it was concerning.

"Are you O.K., Twilight?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Just..._Pinkie_..." Twilight hissed the party pony's name like it was the name of her worst enemy.

"You left without leaving a note for Spike!"

That seem to snap the Twilight back to attention. "Oh, did I do that? I'm sorry, Spike! You must have been so worried!"

"Yeah, I was. Where were you?" Spike asked, turning his snout up in concern.

Twilight seemed to shy away at that question. "...At Pinkie's."

"Doing _what_?"

"...Nothing."

Rarity and Spike lowered their eyelids disbelievingly. "Really, Twilight? Doing _nothing_?"

"At _Pinkie's_?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Fluttershy mumbled. "Nothing can be a nice thing to do after a long day...although I don't think Pinkie is the best pony to do nothing with."

Spike and Rarity crossed their arms (or front legs, in the case of the latter, at Twilight.

"Well..._I_ didn't _do_ much..." Twilight corrected.

(_"Just burn a message into her cupcakes for giving me and the One True Princess such a hard time."_) Twilight muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Twilight insisted, backing away. She scooped Spike up and nuzzled him on the cheek with hers. "Sorry again for making you worry, Spike. But now I wanna go see Rainbow Dash."

Spike hugged her and nodded. "Apology accepted, Twilight. I'm just glad something terrible didn't happen!"

As Twilight disentangled herself from the hug and began wobbly trotting away, none of them notice her faint smile from seeing her friends turn into a scowl at the thought of Dash.

* * *

Scooting on her scooting scooter, Scootaloo looked upwards at Dash's cloud home. "Rainbow Dash! Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted, flailing her hooves.

"Oh, hey Scootaloo!" Twilight greeted, coming up beside the orange pegasus.

"Hey, egghead." Scootaloo greeted back, using Dash's nominal nickname for the nerdy unicorn.

"Can't get Rainbow Dash down?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll help!" Twilight's horn began sucking in lines of air, a sphere of lavender energy forming at the tip of her horn. The sphere shot off, Twilight's tail pulling taut and then coming loose like a gun's trigger.

The sphere went through the cloud floor of the house, a pain "YEEEEEOOOWWW!" ringing out as Rainbow came falling down through, her plot covered in soot. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm...up." Dash insisted, before falling back asleep in the ground.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight snapped.

"I'M UP!" Dash snapped in response. "FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

Twilight cleared her throat and gestured to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo was looking to spend some time with you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure squirt!" Dash nodded, smiling at the filly. She lowered herself for Scootaloo to climb on her back. "Climb on up, Squirt!"

Scootaloo's eyes got stars in them as she abandoned her scooting scooter in favor of her idol.

The red slashes through Twilight's flared again the Dash's tell-tale trail left through the sky. Twilight brushed her hair with her hoof.

"Let's see...that's one for Pinkie and Dash each...Dash scared a lot of Ponies with that lightning bolt prank, but only one of them affected the Princess..." Twilight muttered to herself. "Let's see... Rarity wasn't there...Fluttershy and Applejack were agreeable enough...which means all that's left is Pinkie's extra punishments." Twilight inhaled through her nose and then huff the air right back out.

* * *

By now, evening was beginning to fall over Ponyville, and Spike had decided to head home. He was standing in front of the door anxiously, afraid for Twilight's safety, as she hadn't come home yet.

"Am I making you worry again?" Twilight's voice asked. Spike curled around to see Twilight standing there in the moonlight.

"You were for a second there." Spike answered, relieved to see her O.K. "Where were you this time?"

"Over at Rainbow Dash, then over the statue of Nightmare Moon. I was...distracted by it's...by the sculptor's attention to detail." Twilight answered truthfully enough. "I'll be visiting Pinkie tomorrow, by the way..." Twilight told him as she opened the door. "So if I'm not there again, don't fret."

"All right." Spike said, walking behind Twilight into the library. As he closed the door behind him, he heard the scuffling of paper. "Ohhh! Twilight, are you really gonna write a letter to Celestia this late?"

Twilight giggled. "No. Not tonight. I was just gonna take some notes."

Spike raised a eyebrow. "Then...why do you have coloring crayons out?"

Twilight looked back and forth between Spike and the crayons being levitated in the air. "...Reference."

Spike wasn't entirely convinced by that answer, but decided he'd press the issue later.

At least...that _was_ his plan, but Twilight finished her note just a little _too_ fast, even for her.

Twilight covered her mouth as she yawned, said "Good night!" to Spike before climbing upstairs to bed, leaving her utensils discarded on the table.

Spike's curiosity got the better of him, and he picked the parchment up. On it was a sketch of Pinkie merrily bouncing around and ominous scribbled beneath the sketch was...

_Find blind spot in Pinkie Sense._

"Find blind spot? What does THAT mean! ?" Spike couldn't prevent himself from exclaiming. Casting his gaze towards the staircase, Spike couldn't shake the feeling that Twilight was up to no good.

"But...Twilight wouldn't hurt Pinkie, right?" He asked himself. Perhaps the note and sketch wouldn't been so ominous, but with the way Twilight was wobbling earlier today.

Taking a deep breath, he signed. "It's for your own good, Twilight." He pulled out some parchment from the drawers in the room and began to write on it, then he blew it and the note away in a burst of jade fire.

"Please think of something, Princess."

* * *

A Princess did respond to Spike's plea...but it probably wasn't the one he was thinking of.

Sitting by the fireplace, the Princess of the Night, Luna rested. Gazing into the flames, as if waiting for somepony to answer from them.

"Where are you, my creation?" Luna whispered to the flames. Luna let out an 'ooh!' as the flames turned green, but they spit off a piece of themselves which formed into a letter. Luna's disappointed expression made it clear this wasn't what she was hoping for. "A letter from Spike to my sister...of course, my creation couldn't...hmm?" She noticed a picture of the representative of the Element of Laughter on another piece of parchment.

Luna pursed her lips in indecisiveness. On on hoof, exactly what in Tartartus was this picture about? On the other hoof, opening the mail of somepony's else was a capital offense.

"...Oh, hoof it!" She said at last. Celestia was sleeping. She tore the letter open and examined it up and down..and she knew exactly what was going on.

She tossed the papers aside and bolted out the window, taking her flight on her wings.

"I know how to fix this!" She assured nopony in particular.

Back inside, the flames turned green again, and what seemed like a jack-o-lantern in the shape of a pony's skull appeared in it. "Princess Luna, I- Princess Luna? Must've missed her..." The skull-o-lantern disappeared back into the flames, the fire turning red once more.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Bump-lumpa-suger rumpa roompa!" Pinkie cheered, doing some mockery of a tribal dance that would've sent the likes of Zecora and Luna flying into fits at it's inaccuracy.

"Roompa roompa koolo looo lim-PAH!" She continued, cartwheeling to the front of the door to be met with the sight of a slightly horrified Luna standing in the doorway.

"What...are you doing?" Luna gasped, her eye twitching in sheer pain at having watched Pinkie butcher her precious tribal dancing so. "Never mind!" Luna said before Pinkie could answer appropriately. "There is work to do!"

"Work? But Mr. Cake said he had the store..." Pinkie questioned.

"This is different work! Twilight is still under the influence of a spell cast by me during my time as Nightmare Moon!"

Pinkie rolled her eyes into the back of her head confusedly. "O...kay?"

"No, it is not okay! That is why you need to..." Luna whispered something into Pinkie's ear, and when she was done. Pinkie nodded gravely in understanding. The party pony saluted.

"It will be done!"

"Good to hear...you can put her hoof down now, Pinkie."

"...I think it's stuck."

Luna facehoofed. "Here...I'll help."

Sometime later after that mysterious meeting, all of Twilight's friends, save Pinkie and Twilight, were gathered around Spike at the pavilion.

"So, Twi's getting started on Pinkie Sense again?" Applejack asked.

"For somepony as big on learning as she is, she doesn't learn well, does she?" Dash quipped.

Before Rarity and Fluttershy could throw in their two bits, Pinkie suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys! I'm having a party, and you're all invited!"

Rarity squealed. "Oooh! What's the occasion?"

Pinkie wiggled her eyebrows. "It's a surprise! So anyway, make sure you're all there!" then she disappeared as randomly as she had appeared.

Unbeknownst to them, Twilight was watching them through binoculars in a bush. Whipping out parchment, she made a note.

"_Subject...Pinkie...appears to be able to transport through matter. Make note. This ability must be somehow related to her Pinkie Sense. Finding a blind spot and more importantly, an opening for a surprise attack, may prove more difficulty then initially thought..._" Twilight had just finished the last 'T' in the note when she noticed a shadow looming over her paper. She looked up to see her target.

"Hello...PINKIE." Twilight seethed. Pinkie didn't notice the hostility in her voice. Or if she did, she didn't comment on it.

"Hello, TWILIGHT." Pinkie responded, giggling at her echo of Twilight's sentence. "So anyways, did you hear me earlier?"

"Something about a party?" Twilight asked derisively, crossing her legs.

"Eeeyup! Make sure you come!" Pinkie leered at Twilight with big eyes. "_Make sure_!"

Twilight felt her courage falter under Pinkie's gaze. "Uh...yeah, sure! I'll be there!"

"Great!" Pinkie cartwheeled away.

Twilight scribbled something else on her notebook before putting it away. She cast one last glare at where Pinkie had been.

* * *

Everypony conducted their business and put their affairs in order before rushing to Sugercube Corner. Spike kept an uneasy eye on Twilight.

"Why hasn't Celestia sent a reply back yet?" The dragon couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Reply back to what?" Twilight asked as they were greeted inside.

"Oh...nothing. I just had a question for her."

"Well, maybe I can answer it!" Twilight offered between shooting murderous glares at Pinkie Pie, who was spinning Rarity around for Pin The Tail on the Pony.

"Ehh...it's kinda specific to Princesses." Spike fibbed.

"Mm...all right then." Twilight left Spike to his own devices. Applejack beckoned the unicorn over by the apple bobbing tub.

"Hey Twi'!"

"Yes, Applejack?"

Applejack shifted her eyes about the room and ushered Twilight over close enough to whisper. "Spike tells me you're getting back into studying Pinkie Sense?"

"Oh...that." Twilight drawled, not sure she liked that Applejack was bringing this up. "I'm not trying to figure out how it works, I swear!"

"Oh?"

"No." Twilight answered. "I'm trying to test it's limits!"

"Limits?"

"Yeah. It's limits. What can it _not_ predict?"

"Mmm...maybe you can ask Pinkie?"

For a split-second that passed by too quickly for Applejack to be sure she saw anything in them, the red slashes in Twilight's flickered. "Maybe..."  
Twilight paced away from the tub, and the party continued on from there with little interference, until the evening came about.

"Hey everypony! Let's watch the moonrise together!" Pinkie suggested.

Everypony muttered agreement, especially Twilight.

The seven of them gathered around the window and watched as the crimson day turned to violet night, the red sphere of the sun being replace by the silver circlet of the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity questioned. Everypony nodded.

"It seems kinda...different without the Mare In The Moon in it." Twilight said. Everypony else was baffled as to why she'd bring that up.

"Ehh...I guess." Rainbow said at last.

The moonlight shone through the window until it was suddenly blocked.

"What's happening?" Twilight snapped.

"Oh, phooey! It looks as though clouds were scheduled tonight." Rarity noted. They were weatherpony pegasi pushing grey clouds in front of the moon and stars, blotting them out.

"No. No! NO!" Twilight shrieked. Both the red slashes and grey murk began forming in her eyes.

"Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight rounded on Fluttershy and pointed an accusing hoof at her. "You! This is all your fault! Yours and pegasi friends!"

"Twilgiht?" Fluttershy repeated, backing away. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Twilight hissed again. "You...you and Dash, you're part of an organization, aren't you? One trying to prevent Princess Luna from shining her beautiful craft over Equestria!"

Everypony, bar Dash, put their hooves (or claws) to their mouths in shock.

"Twilight, Fluttershy isn't even a weatherpony!" Dash snapped at her.

"That doesn't mean she can't be in on it!"

Dash reared up her hooves in the air. "You say one more bad thing about Fluttershy, Twilight, and I swear, I'll give you a wallop!"

Twilight seemed to take this as a challenge. "Fluttershy is a butterfly! A weak, (if pretty) tiny, INSEC-!"

"That is quite enough, Twilight Sparkle."

Everypony turned around to see Princess Luna standing in the doorway, wings flared out from underneath her grey traveling cloak.

"Oh...Princess! the One True Princess! My One True Princess!" Twilight moaned, throwing herself at Luna's hooves. "I'm sorry, Princess, I just saw them covering your moon and I thought the worst..."

"I am not the one you need to apologize to, Twilight Sparkle." Luna reprimanded imperiously.

"Right, right." Twilight got up off her stomach and turned towards Fluttershy. "I'm sorry about that, Fluttershy..." She turned head away ashamedly.

"Eh, not that Ah ain't glad that y'all were here to help with Twilight, Princess Luna..." Appleajack said with a bow. "But will somepony please explain what's going on?"

"Twilight's under the influence of a spell cast by Princess Luna while she Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie shouted.

"A _spell_! ?" Twilight shouted. "Princess...does that...does that mean my love for you is...is _impure! ?_"

Luna nodded.

"No...no!" Twilight shrieked in denial, curling up.

"She was planning on 'punishing' Pinkie for the...difficulties she caused to my intended purpose while visiting on Nightmare Night, as evidenced by this parchment." Luna held up the sketch of Pinkie with the note on it. "

Twilight gasped. "How do you get that?...SPIKE!"

Spike frowned ashamedly. Rarity patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you doing what you thought best, Spike."

"But...what about the spell?" Applejack questioned. "Can't y'all lift it now that yer here?"

"I could." Luna answered. "But I felt having Pinkie do it would be better."

"How is _Pinkie_ gonna-" Dash was cut off by Luna raising a hoof for silence.

"Pinkie's Granny Pie taught her more then one tune. I have already discussed all this with Pinkie. This party here was a mere distraction so we could get Twilight somewhere where Pinkie could play it. The rest of you were invited for Pinkie's protection." Luna levitated a fiddle and bow into the room from outside. "The rest of you may leave now, if you wish. If you wish to stay, you may do that as well."

Everypony nodded, non-verbally saying that they would stat, and Luna levitated the bow and fiddle over to Pinkie Pie. The pink pony immediately set about playing it.

"...Is it working?" Applejack questioned.

"No!" Twilight squealed in denial, covering her ears with her hooves. "You can't...you can't..." Twilight began humming the notes of the Violet Lullaby, trying to drown out Pinkie's fiddling. It didn't work though, as she herself began humming more quietly, and her hooves slowly slid off her ears. Her humming slowly but surely turned into a match for the tune Pinkie was playing. Solid magic in the shape of violet notes began pouring out of Twilight's ear- The Violet Lullaby.

Rainbow Dash curiously raised a hoof to touch as it began swirling about the room, but Rarity smacked it back down.

Twilight got up and began dancing, the discolorations in her eyes disappearing. Her movements were like she'd been entranced by some puppeteer. Pinkie being that puppeteer, of course. Before Pinkie was finished, everypony else in the room joined in on the dancing. It died out after some time, though.

"Feel better?" Luna asked Twilight once Pinkie had finished.

"Yeah..." Twilight said, wiping her eye. "I have a few questions, though."

"Ask me anything. After all, I'm partly responsible for this whole mess anyway. An explanation is the least I can do."

"How...how'd you know about the tune? That Pinkie's Granny taught it to her and everything?"

Luna got a mischievous glint in her eye. "That tune's age far exceeds that of Granny Pie's. I've used it myself for a few things...it's magic is useful in many scenarios."

"And...I'd like to apologize to Fluttershy again, and Dash."

"No sweat, egghead."

"We understand, Twilight." Fluttershy assured her. "Well...no, we don't. But we'll take Luna's word for it."

"One last thing..." Twilight turned to Pinkie.

"Can I get a special performance, just for me? Alone?"

Luna's and Pinkie's lips twitched upward. Then so did Spike's. And Rarity's. And everypony else's, before they all burst out laughing.

"What?" Twilight demanded. "I'm serious! Girls? Can you quit laughing, please? I don't see what's so funny! Girls?"

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Her Silver Sonnet'  
**

**Another chapter to this one shot fic? Madness. Spartan madness.  
**

**You see that 'Countdown to Componydum' I put in the description? 'Componydum' is a fic I will be releasing after the 'Countdown' is finished.  
**

**The Countdown is as follows in chronological order:  
**

**This Fic (Her Violet Lullaby)  
**

**A Chink In The Armor  
**

**Eviler Then Thou (Not yet released.)  
**

**They're also not quite in the proper chronological order. I released the ACITA chapter 'The Secret' which mentions Pinkie clearing Twilight's head of the notes, but that doesn't happen there, it happens here in 'Her Fuchsia Fiddler' which came out AFTER 'The Secret'...  
**

**I didn't mean to make it like that. It just happened that way, I swear!  
**

**Additionally, I'm gonna try to make it so that you don't HAVE to read the others to be able to understand any of the other ones, but so that it adds a little somethin' if you do.  
**

**I was originally gonna make this rewrite three chapters long, this chapter dealing with Twilight's friends coping with her 'condition', and the next time having her maaagically cured by... Luna banging her right after Shining's wedding...but since Twilight and Pinkie are getting married in 'Chink In The Armor' and they now share a continuity, I figured sticking with that version would make things... incredibly awkward.  
**

******Also, I changed the time in the description from 'A day after Nightmare Night' to 'some time after Nightmare Night'.**  



End file.
